Prince Charming
by Bolmung LK
Summary: Motoko, the President of the Yuki Fan Club, has disbanded the club after a fight with Yuki. She remains hopelessly in love with him so she decides to start a Pin-Up Model Club to attract his attention. When she learns his secret as a Sohma Akito forces her into the folds of the Sohma family. Her dreams of Yuki falling in love with her might yet be realized if she can play along.
1. Chapter I

**Bolmung LK: Set before Yuki met Machi. This story has no true direction, everything is spur of the moment and nothing is planned. Well, almost nothing.**

_Prince Charming_

_Chapter I_

Motoko wasn't sure what magical god Yuki Sohma was, but he was absolutely her Prince Charming. She daydreamed about his eyes, drooled over his smile, fidgeted in her chair about his slender body and even at night she'd kiss her pillow imagining their first date. Motoko was a young girl in love, her very first crush. Sadly her awful attitude often put Yuki off, little to her knowledge. She would often yell at girls in the hallway of school for staring at Yuki, or even shove them out of the way for standing too close to him.

A tear stain soaked through her school shirt. A couple more tears dashed down her cheeks and to her shirt as she sat motionless on the bench on the rooftop of the school.

It was class hours and she was skipping third period. Normally she would rather come to school with the plague just to be able to be in the same classroom as her beloved Prince Yuki. Today however she was making an exception; for multiple reasons.

"Motoko! President!" a girl's voice called out.

Motoko remained silent. She had no will to speak nor the strength to stand and walk to the other girl.

"Madam president?" came the girl's voice again, but quieter as she got closer.

"Nng…..ng…" Motoko choked out very softly. A fell tear slid down her neck and underneath her uniform's shirt.

"There you are… Everyone is so worried about you. What happened back there?" the girl with short brown hair in pigtails asked as she took a seat next to the crying girl.

"H….H-he…." Motoko tried to speak, but the sobs that threatened to escape from her throat prevented it.

"He? You mean Prince Yuki?" the girl asked. Motoko nodded, as it was all she could do.

"I know, I understand why you'd be upset. Prince Yuki yelling at you like that." The girl tried to console her President by putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I just….I…." Motoko tried to speak again.

"We've been friends since elementary school. I've known you for a solid **decade**, Motoko Minegawa." The girl began and Motoko lifted her head off her shoulder to look at her with teary brown eyes.

"What are you…saying..?" Motoko breathed out.

"I know you better than Yuki does. He doesn't understand why you act the way you do." The girl smiled down at her, but then it was quickly replaced with a grimace. "That is why I'm going to be honest with you."

This statement combined with the girl's facial expression caused Motoko to completely remove herself from the girl's grasp. "Akiko…what're you talking about?" Motoko asked with a look of fear mixed with sorrow.

"Honestly, I'm going to lecture you for your own good! So listen up!" Akiko stated sternly as Motoko stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"You're mean! You're rude! You're heartless!" Akiko shouted rather loudly. This took Motoko off guard and all she could do was shudder and pour more tears forth into her palms as she covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, we all love Yuki! But he's not yours! You can't just beret and bully every girl who gets near him! He doesn't belong to you!" Akiko exclaimed as she gave Motoko a defiant glare.

"But…those are the rules of the fan club! You cannot steal him!" Motoko retorted.

"I don't care! What you did to Tohru Honda today was entirely unacceptable! I don't blame Prince Yuki for reprimanding you!" Akiko huffed and allowed her rage to release.

"I'm so sorry…I just…" Motoko managed to say before a sob stole her words.

"Relax, he's a forgiving guy." Akiko sighed in dismay. "All you have to do is go apologize to Tohru infront of Yuki and I'm sure he'll forget all about it." She smiled.

"I can't! That witch is trying to own him! She needs to know that he isn't hers!" Motoko screeched.

"I'm pretty sure that if Yuki wanted her, he'd be dating her right now. He's clearly rejected her already and has _'friend-zoned' _her." Akiko folded her arms.

"Friend…zoned?" Motoko asked.

"It's a relatively new term from the West. It means when you confess your love to someone and they claim to just want to be friends, not lovers." Akiko explained.

"Akiko, please understand that even if Yuki has rejected her, she is still in my way." Motoko stated as she wiped her tears off with the sleeve of her uniform.

"See? Right there! You're breaking the rules of the fan club! You're trying to steal him for yourself!" Akiko shouted as she stood up abruptly.

"I…I….But I'm the President-"

"That doesn't matter! The King of his people still has to obey the laws of his kingdom! You can't just create an army of fangirls to claim a man for yourself!"

"I know that, but it's different…"

"How? How is what you're doing different? Tell me!" Akiko demanded.

Motoko thought for a moment then resigned to wallowing in her own hypocrisy. "It's not different afterall….I'm just another dumb fangirl, aren't I?" she smiled bitterly as she looked up into the eyes of her long-time friend. The sunshine behind the girl cast a shadow on Motoko's face. Always in the shadow of others…

"Motoko, it's time." Akiko said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Time for what?" Motoko asked cluelessly as she wiped more tears away.

"Disband the Prince Yuki fan club." Akiko stated flatly.

"Bwuaah?" Motoko's eyes widened as she looked up at Akiko.

"Do it." Akiko commanded. "I have a plan!" the girl winked.

"P-plan? What plan?"

"We're going to make you irresistible to Prince Yuki!" Akiko giggled.

"I don't understand?" Motoko mouthed dumbfounded.

"Come with me!" Akiko chimed as she grabbed Motoko by the wrist as practically dragged her off the root, down the stairwell and into the main office.

"I need to speak to the councelor, at once!" Akiko slapped her open palm down onto the front desk.

"Excuse me?" the woman behind the desk looked at her baffled.

"The counselor, where is she?" Akiko asked again.

"In her office, room A-9…" the lady answered.

Akiko and Motoko sped off to the room A-9 and knocked on the door loudly. Motoko couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through her friend's mind. Akiko was acting madly. She felt like she was being dragged throughout the whole school.

"Come in!" came a woman's voice and Akiko threw the door open.

"I don't know your name, but I'm Akiko Moriyama and this is Motoko Minegawa of the Prince Yuki fan club! We need your help!" Akiko exclaimed boldly. This bravery and suddeninity startled the woman.

"H-how c-can I help you two?" the woman asked still taken aback. She then noticed Motoko's reddened eyes. "Miss have you been crying?"

"Y-yes, but….I don't know why my friend has brought me here…" Motoko replied sheepishly.

"We're here to redo the last three years of your life!" Akiko said as she dragged Motoko by the hand to the couch where she forced her to sit beside her. The counselor took a seat across from them.

"What can I do?" the woman looked from Motoko's mess of a face to Akiko's grin.

"Motoko Minegawa here is the president of a fan club of a boy she's madly in love with, but the fan club is preventing her from being with the guy of her dreams! So we need to help her tear down the fan club and rebuild a new one from the ground up!" Akiko explained.

"Okay…." The woman began, she suddenly realized exactly who she was dealing with. Every club in the school needed a teacher to supervise over its activities, her friend was the unlucky teacher who got stuck with this ridiculous fan club for a boy.

"What can I do to help?" she asked nervously.

"Supervise a new club for us!" Akiko said enthusiastically.

"Absolutely **not**! I will not supervise an all-female fan club for a boy!" the woman grit her teeth.

"No no! This new club won't be a fan club for prince Yuki at all!" Akiko grinned.

"It won't?!" Motoko's mouth hung open and she looked at Akiko with worry.

"Nope! We're going to be the only **Pin-Up Calander Club **in Kaibara High School!"

"P-pin…up..?" Motoko looked frightened.

"Isn't that innapropriate though? Those pin-up calendars can be very revealing and against the school's dress code!" the woman said.

"Nonsense! We just won't do nudes or lingerie! Swim suits, dresses, reenactments of racy movies and the works should suffice! A little make-up, a skimpy dress, some heels, a sexy pose and voi la! Miss July!" Akiko said. "Not to mention, without the rules of the fan club you can legitimately steal Yuki!"

"Akiko…how is this going to help me win Prince Yuuuu-" Motoko's eyes widened. "Akiko, you're a genius!" Motoko said with a burst of joy.

"Pardon?" the counselor asked completely lost.

"I have fairly large breasts and it's against the dress code to wear push up bras and corsets! I could rock Miss July if I could dress up for a calendar! We can sell them to all the boys in school and when Prince Yuki sees me in it….Aiyyaaah!" she blushed madly.

"You girl do **not **need to be flaunting your bossoms to get a man." The woman said annoyed. _'I've never seen girls this ambitious to steal a man's heart before…' _the woman thought.

"To get Prince Yuki's attention, you almost have to!" Akiko said.

"Oh this is a dream come true!" Motoko sighed happily.

"Well I guess it's better than that damn fan club which literally does nothing productive." The counselor sighed. "Fine, I accept. But on one condition!"

"Listening…" Akiko leered at the woman.

"Half of the profits go to a charity of the school's choosing. The other half goes towards the school, wardrobe, equipment and paying **student-only **models." The woman said.

"Agreed!" Akiko said.

"**Attention all students, this is a school-wide announcement. The President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club has disbanded all further activities for this club. All club members are to find a new club to attend for the remainder of the semester since you have to be in at least one club."**

"Whaaaaaaat?!" was nearly every female voice in the school.

Yuki did not necessarily **like **his fan club, but he tolerated them for the sake of being polite. He frowmed sadly when he heard this announcement, but not because he would miss having his own army of worshippers.

'_I must have really hurt her feelings…'_ he thought sadly.

"What's wrong _Prince Yuki_? Depressed now that your fan club disbanded?" asked a snickering boy to his left.

Yuki did not reward the boy with a response, rather he looked towards the chalkboard at the front of the school and sighed. This could either alleviate some of the stress at school for him, or it could make everything worse.

"Pssst…Kanna! Why do you think the fan club disbanded?" a girl whispering behind Yuki said.

"It must be because of the fight Yuki had with President Motoko this morning…" the other girl whispered back.

'_Now I just feel awful…' _Yuki thought as he tried his best to focus on the teacher's lecture.

"Sohma…!" a boy nudged Yuki from the right. Yuki gave him a sideways glance.

"What?" Yuki asked with a sigh, knowing what was coming next.

"I heard you slapped that Motoko chick. Is it true?" the boy asked pensively.

"Wh-what?!" Yuki asked loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. He looked all around at the people staring at him and lowered his voice. "No, I did not slap her!" he said through grit teeth.

"Then what happened?" the boy asked.

"I…" Yuki's shoulders slumped in guilt. "I called her selfish…"

"Yeah, I would have done the same." The boy said. "She was always harassing girls and bullying them."

"Yeah…but…" Yuki began, but he was cut off from the sudden presence of the teacher standing in front of his desk.

"Sohma-san, I understand you must be getting a lot of whispers at the moment, but please refrain from engaging in conversation in my class." The man said sternly.

"Yes sir." Yuki replied sheepishly and kept his mouth shut the rest of the class.

"And the rest of you, no whispering back and forth. That's what bathroom breaks and between bells in the hallways are for."

"Yes sir." They all responded.

As soon as the bell rang Yuki bolted for the boys bathroom to avoid in conversation. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat with his feet on the toilet to elude that no one was in there. He was at a loss for words and had no idea what to do next.

'_Okay, I should definitely apologize to her. But I don't know if I could find her without getting harassed. Maybe I could ask Kyo or Tohru to find her for me and have her meet me someone private?'_

"Hey, Shuichi, did you hear? Yuki Sohma slapped that Motoko Minegawa girl." A boy's voice said as a group of boys entered the bathroom.

"Yeah I know! I also heard she called the cops on him and they're gonna be waiting for him at his house when he gets home today!"

"Bullshit! If she called the cops they'd come to the school, not wait for him at his house… I don't buy that for a second!"

"Well either way, I bet he'll be facing some serious I.S.S. or O.S.S. for this! Who all saw him slap her?"

"No idea, but some say Motoko's face was all red and she was running out of the science lab."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Well remember last year when a girl confessed to him and he rejected her, so she went to hug him and he **pushed **her? I imagine he rejected Motoko, slapped her, and she hauled ass."

"Does anyone know if Yuki is gay or not?"

"Nah, I've had my eye on his since junior high for that. He's asexual or something because he doesn't engage with anyone very well."

"I don't know, I kinda feel sorry for him. He doesn't have many friends and so what if he hasn't found a girl he likes yet?"

"He has the pick of the litter in this dump school! I'm pretty sure he could get any girl here he wants. Hell! He could go on the internet and find himself a **model** or something!"

"True, true…"

"Too bad Sohma is a wimp and won't ever pick a girl. I bet he **is** gay and just hides it well."

"Would you go gay for Yuki?"

"Hell no!"

"Well….maybe…."

"Dude that's creepy…"

"Hey don't judge! He'd make a cute girl!"

"Well yeah, but he's got a dick!"

"Are you certain about that?"

The boys began laughing and from the stall Yuki began to weep. He could feel the shame and self-pity coming on and he curled himself into a ball with his arms around his legs.

'_Is this what they all think of me?' _Yuki thought miserably.

"We should go find him and check, ya know, just to make sure!"

"Check what exactly?"

"For the family jewels!"

"I'm not interested in **that **kind of treasure hunt."

"Seriously though, I don't think he's straight. I mean he **did **wear a pink filly dress to that date auction last year."

"I heard the girls put him up to that. Besides, he tore the damn thing off when it was over."

"And yet it still made it into the yearbook!"

Another round of laughing could be heard and Yuki did his best to regain control of his emotions.

"Well, glad to say that damn fan club is gone. Maybe the girls will stop looking at him like he's Prince fucking Charming for once."

"Yeah, what kind of Prince Charming slaps his Princess?"

"Sorry, but Motoko Minegawa is **no **Princess!"

"She's still hot though."

"Apparently not hot enough for Prince Yun-Yun to be straight!"

The boys burst into another fit of laughter.

A loud slam could be heard that startled not just the boys, but Yuki as well. The orangette rammed into the bathroom door and dog piled the group of five boys to the ground.

"You guys don't know jack shit about Yuki!" screamed the voice of Kyo.

"Dude! We're sorry!"

"Yeah, we were just talking out the ass!"

Kyo growled as he threw one of the boys up against the stall door that Yuki was in. Luckily it didn't open. Kyo screeched loudly at the boy who could only flail in girl grasp.

"What the hell have you been told about Yuki?" Kyo demanded to know.

"W-we were told by some jocks….seniors...that they saw Yuki slap Motoko…" the boy answered frightfully.

"Well it's not true! I was there! He didn't touch her at all!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay man, we get it! Chill out!" one of the other boys form behind Kyo tried to console him.

"No!" Kyo dropped the boy to the ground and turned towards the other boy. "I'm so sick of hearing you five talk trash about him all day! You'll believe any lie you're told; any story you're fed!"

"I'm sorry, but that's all we knew about the situation!" the boy backed down and backed himself up against a sink.

"Then shut up, stop trash talking and get out!" Kyo roared and the five boys scrambled out of the bathroom.

Yuki sat on the toilet with his arms around his legs in silence; he could not comprehend Kyo coming to his recue in any situation. He could hear Kyo's labored breathing and his growling to himself just before a loud smack and crack. Yuki, as silently as possible, stood up and peeked through the gap in the door to see that Kyo had punched the mirror to pieces.

A trickle of blood ran down Kyo's hand that remained jammed into the broken mirror. Yuki's first instinct was to unlock the door and open it slowly. He intended to remain silent as to not alert Kyo to his presence there, but the creaking of the door cause Kyo to glance behind him. Orange eyes flared in surprise as he saw a tear stricken Yuki hovering in the doorway. For a moment Kyo considered yelling at him for everything being his fault, but he refrained and straightened himself up.

Yuki was the first to break the cold silence. "You're the last person I would have thought to come to my aid." Yuki said softly. His voice wasn't full of fear or sorrow, it didn't even have a hint of anger; although it held a small amount of appreciation.

"Tch!" Kyo snorted as he retracted him hand from the mirror and began washing the blood off in the sink. "Don't expect it to happen again, because I won't be there to help you next time." Kyo said stubbornly as he did his best to remain himself instead of gloating like a hero.

"Thank you." Was all Yuki could think to say.

"Why didn't you clobber those guys by yourself? I kicked their asses and you can kick **my **ass." Kyo asked as he turned to face his cousin. "What was stopping you from beating this shitless?"

Yuki didn't respond with words, rather with the pitiful look in his eyes. Kyo sighed and turned back to the sink where he look at himself in the cracked and bloodied mirror. As he was attempting to wash more of the gushing blood off of his fist he felt something touch him. Yuki had come from behind and hugged him loosely.

"H-hey! Hey! Hey!" Kyo stammered as he glared back at him with the intention of shoving him off. He stopped when he saw the tears falling from Yuki's face.

"Come one man! Straighten up! Who cares what those punk-asses say about you! If it's not true then don't acknowledge it!" Kyo groaned as he wriggled out of Yuki's loose grasp and over to a new sink.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Yuki paused and became motionless.

"You just what?" Kyo asked ignorantly.

"I just have never had someone do something like that for me. Besides, it's not like you even knew I was in the bathroom in the first place."

"Oh what difference does it make? I'm so sick of hearing about you all day at school; good or bad things. All first through fourth period I have to listen to girls faun over you, then the rest of the day I have to hear about the guys calling you girly! I'm so sick of you!" Kyo spat out.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki whispered just barely loud enough for Kyo to hear it over the running water.

Kyo turned the faucet off and looked over at Yuki boredly. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just get on with life." He said as he dried his hands off and exited the bathroom to leave Yuki alone.

"Kyah! This is perfect!" Motoko exclaimed as she held up a camera stand. "With this we can mount a camera and have an official photo shoot!"

"Glad you're liking the idea so far!" Akiko smiled. She was just glad her friend was feeling better. Truth be told, she was more relieved the fan club was disbanded. Now Yuki was on the table for all girls to snatch up, including herself.

"My first picture will be in a bikini at the beach!" Motoko said dreamily.

"Too bad it's March, it's too cold for a beach photo." Akiko pointed out.

"Fine, I'll wait until summer! For now I guess I'll do a bikini at the school's indoor pool!" Motoko said.

"Will they even let you wear a non-school swimsuit on campus?" Akiko asked.

"I don't care, they don't have to know!"

"They **will** know when we print the pictures…"

"Alright girls, remember, this is for a charity, not for personal gain. I'm going to set up some ground rules so listen up." The counselor said. Akiko and Motoko stopped their projects and looked at the woman.

"First of all, **NO **nudes! Not a butt crack, not a nipple, nothing! Second of all, nothing see-through! Thirdly I'm going to limit it to one month per girl, so that not one girl will get to be the center of attention. I don't care how you pick the months or how many pictures you use, but one month is final. Fourthly, I think there should be a boy's version. So make plans to invite boys into the club." The woman said.

"Anything else, Ms. Kagura?" Akiko asked.

"Kagura is my first name… But regardless, I have an idea to expand our field." The woman said.

"We're listening." Akiko said.

"It's easy enough to sell calendars, but who is going to buy a new calendar every month? No one. So why don't we make a calendar per semester. That way everyone can collect them and have one for school and one for home. Then there's this idea; make a collection of all your pictures and put them into a magazine format and sell that monthly."

"Ohhh! I love that idea Ms. Kagura!" Motoko said joyfully.

"My name is….never mind." Kagura gave up on trying to correct them. "Where shall we begin?" she asked.

"Well, we only have a camera stand borrowed from the principal, so we need a good quality camera. Then we'll need lighting and a flash drive to-"

"Don't worry about equipment, I can handle that." Kagura smiled. "Just tell me what you want to start working on today?"

"Well since we don't have a camera today, why don't we just promote and recruit?" Akiko suggested.

"Great idea!" Motoko agreed.

"What's this?" Tohru asked herself as she looked at the bulletin board.

"It appears to be a Pin-Up Calendar club." Hana said solemnly.

"So she disbanded her fan club for a modeling club? How narcissistic can you get?" Ou sneered.

"I don't know, I think it sounds pretty cool." Tohru chirped.

"Then join it." Ou said sarcastically.

"You really think I'm pretty enough to be in a pin-up calendar?" Tohru asked shyly.

"Well…yeah, but…I wasn't being serious." Ou frowned.

"Oh…you're probably right though, I'm pretty plain looking." Tohru gave a bitter sweet smile.

Ou's heart leapt into her chest. "No! You're beautiful Tohru! I just meant that maybe it's not the right thing for you to do! You're totally pretty enough to for a calendar!" Ou stammered trying best not to further insult her dear friend.

"I don't know if I am." Tohru turned away from the bulletin board.

"It says here that they're paying the models." Hana said.

"**Paying**?" Tohru asked as she spun around and read the flyer again. Tohru wasn't greedy, but with her current living situation she could always use the extra money. The money and the fact that it would never interfere with her real job because it took place during school hours made it absolutely perfect.

"Woah wait Tohru, you're not seriously considering this are you? It's ran by Motoko Minegawa, that girl hates you!" Ou said as she tried to reason with her.

"She…**hates **me?" Tohru's eyes darkened as she looked to the floor in dismay. Tohru knew the girl didn't like her, but hate was such a strong term.

"Well! No! I mean…she may not want you— You know what happened after this morning and-ugh.." Ou couldn't say anything negative to hurt Tohru.

"What Ou-Chan is trying to say is that Motoko may not want you to be a model because of you being a romantic rival for Yuki." Hana said as she turned to Tohru. Tohru ignored the romance with Yuki portion and focused on the rival part.

"Thank you Hana!" Ou cheered. "Stole the words right out of my mouth!"

"Well I'll just have to win her over with friendship!" Tohru beamed. "If my friends think I'm pretty enough and she can be won over with friendship then it's settled, I'll apply to be a model!"

"Oh jeez, what have we gotten Tohru into now?" Arisa wanted to punch herself.

"Why don't we apply as well, just to show Tohru a little support?" Hana suggested.

"May not be the best of ideas, but I don't see why not." Ou agreed.

Yuki had made it back to his locker without much harassment, but he knew it'd happen eventually. He grabbed his books for the next class and was late to the classroom. When he entered late he was met with a mixed audience. Some girls were the same as ever, ogling at him, then there were some girl chattering viciously about how he's not so 'charming' anymore, then there were the boys glaring. Yuki ignored it all and sat in his assigned seat.

"Yuki Sohma." The teacher said just as Yuki sat down. Yuki's head snapped up to look at him in surprise.

"Y-yes sir?" he stuttered.

"You're getting an ego. Just because you're the talk of the school at the moment doesn't mean you can go around doing whatever you want to. Arrive on time next time. That's one day of detention for you already. Now sit down and don't talk to anyone." The man said stiffly.

Yuki made puppy eyes, but not to get sympathy. He felt entirely downsized and dominated. He wanted today to be over and tomorrow to not exist. Slowly he opened his text book and kept his eyes deadlocked on the chalkboard. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, and everyone else was too afraid to whisper amongst themselves.

When that class ended he stood up shakily and did his best to dodge people on the way out of the classroom. Today was worse than any day he'd ever had with Akito. As he made it back to his locker he found a note taped to it. He grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in his bag, not caring to read it at the moment. He exchanged his text books for the ones for the next class and whirled around as he slammed his locker closed. He bolted for his next class, but froze when he saw none other than Motoko herself at the bulletin board.

By chance she glanced his way to see him frozen in his spot like prey just before the pounce. Her heart sunk, the feeling she got from looking at his gorgeous, but disgruntled, face made her want to cry again. She looked away slowly and back to the board. She began regretting everything. She wanted to quit school and become home school and move to Germany at that moment.

Yuki straightened himself out and forced himself to walk over to her. Some people stopped to watch what would happen, but others couldn't give a shit. Yuki stopped behind her and leaned into the back of her head to whisper to her.

"Meet me at the back exit of the school at the end of the day." Was all he said before he quickly made his way passed her and down the hallway.

Motoko's heart fluttered. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or terrified. She decided to do her best to remain optimistic and hopeful that he just wants to apologize or, even better, ask her on a date. She got stars in her eyes and wistfully hung up another flier.

"Motoko-Chan!" Akiko looked at her wide eyed. "What did he say to you?"

"He wants to meet me after school to talk!" she said in a cutesy voice.

"Really?"

"Where at?"

"Did he apologize for hitting you?"

"Was his breath minty or sweet?"

"Hit me?!" Motoko whipped around to face the crowd that'd formed around her.

"Yeah, didn't he totally like…slap you in science lab today? Isn't that what this is all about?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you disbanded the fan club?"

"No!" Motoko screeched fearfully as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "He never hit me! That's not what happened at all! Who made up something so ridiculous!"

"Everyone says you said it."

"Some girl in my gym class said you went crying to the principal that he slapped you and the cops were called."

"**What?! **None of that **ever **happened!" Motoko's face paled and she pressed her back into the bulletin board and drew her hands up to her cover her mouth.

"Then what **did **happen?"

"I….I pushed a girl named Tohru Honda…and he scolded me verbally…there was no hitting! He didn't touch me!" she admitted.

"Why'd you push her?"

"She was….she was…" Motoko couldn't answer.

'_Oh no! This is bad! This is probably what Yuki wants to talk about! He probably thinks I started that rumor to get back at him for yelling at me! He probably hates me!' _she thought in horror.

Tears instantly began pouring from her eyes again and she began to run away from the crowd. She pushed passed Akiko and sped off after Yuki.

"**Yuki!" **She screamed as loud as she could as she bumped shoulders with nearly everyone in her path. Tears fell dramatically from her cheeks as she reached Yuki and skid to a stop before him. He turned around to look at her sympathetically.

"Miss Minegawa?" he questioned. "I-"

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed before him formally. "I promise that I did not make up that rumor that you hit me! I also didn't call the cops!" she stood back up.

"I never thought you did." He said sadly. She looked up at him surprised.

At this point the entire hallway ignored the bell ring to signify that the next class had started. Even some teachers hung around to watch.

"You knew it wasn't me?" she asked, slightly relieved.

"Well I didn't know for a fact, but it just didn't seem like something you make up. I know it wasn't you who made up that rumor." He reassured her with almost a smile.

"Yuki-Kun…I…"

"**Yuki Sohma, report to the principal's office at once. I repeat, Yuki Sohma report to the principal's office immediately."**

Yuki sighed miserably and squeezed his eyes together. Motoko looked to the ground in shame. All of this was her fault. Everything that was happening to Yuki was entirely her fault.

Yuki motioned to walk passed her and towards the office, but Motoko's hand reached out and grasped his wrist. He froze and nearly glared at her, but not out of hate. He feared transforming in the middle of the school.

"I'll go with you. I'll make sure that the principal doesn't believe this foul rumor. If he hears it from me personally he'll have no choice but to believe it's not true."

Wordlessly Yuki nodded and together they walked down the hallway passed the onlookers. Everyone lined up against the lockers to let the two pass by, like a movie scene. This was the greatest walk of shame both Yuki and Motoko had ever walked; ironically it was the same path that would lead them both to an agreement.

**Bolmung LK: Yes, I realize now that her last name is spelled Minagawa, not Minegawa. Also Kyo is Kyou, but that's mostly a translation thing. I will try to correct myself in the future.**


	2. ChapterII

_Prince Charming_

_Chapter II_

"Yuki Sohma, I can say that I'm honestly disappointed in you for the first time." The principal said from behind his desk.

"But it's all a misundersta-"

"Silence!"he shouted and Yuki's mouth snapped closed. "When no less than seven people come forth and tell me that they **witnessed **you hit a girl in the middle of class, then I have no choice to believe it."

"But sir, I am the-"

"**I said silence!"** the man shouted louder and Motoko shook slightly. Yuki gave her a look of sympathy and wanted to hug her to console her, but he knew that was a very unwise idea.

"Yuki Sohma, I have called your mother. She will be here shortly." The man said much calmer, but still irritated.

"My mother?!" Yuki's head whipped up to look frightfully into the man's eyes. "Are you insane?"

"Watch your tone with me young man. You're on thin ice today!" the man shouted and pointed in Yuki's face.

Yuki slunk miserably back into his chair. His left elbow rested on the arm rest and his left hand went to cover his forehead. He shook slightly as the man continued to lecture him on school regulations. Motoko wanted to just die right there. This source of absolute misery for Yuki was entirely her fault and she was certain he'd never look at her ever again, much less buy a calendar with her in a bikini on it.

"Now you two stay here while I phone Minagawa's mother in." he said as he left the small room.

Yuki sat there in sheer misery while Motoko silently wept with the occasional hic or sob. After a few moments Motoko couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuki-kuuuun…..I'm so sorry….." she blathered hysterically.

"Miss Minagawa…" Yuki began solemnly. "It's not your fault."

"I..I…I…Augh!" she cried out into her hands.

He glanced over at her with tired eyes. He saw how much pressure was on her right now and with his right hand reached over and placed it on her shoulder. As if it were magic it instantly soothed her, until she realized that it was probably out of pity instead of kindness. She slumped forwards out of her chair and to the floor in a sobbing mess. She was on her knees with her face buried in her hands with the backs of her hands pressed into the carpet.

A wave of guilt and sympathy poured over him and he kneeled down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He did his best to console her without cuddling her. He wanted to so much right then to hug her to get her to stop crying, but he couldn't.

"Miss Minagawa, it's not your fault. I never blamed any of this on you. This is just how high school is. Idiot principals, moronic classmates who spread rumors and lies….this is what high school drama is." He somehow found comfort in his own words more than she did. However she did look up at him pathetically with rosy red cheeks and watery eyes.

"All I do is bring you pain and misery….I wanted to make you happy…I wanted to be the person to…to…" he couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I don't need petty fan club to make me feel liked or welcome. You made me happy the day you met me when you told me that you thought I was pretty. That was more than enough for me." He smiled down at her bitter sweetly.

That was all it took for Motoko to do the unthinkable and embrace him. Yuki didn't even have time to react before she was burying her face into the nook of his neck and shoulders. For a moment Yuki sat there in fear, but then it happened….

_POOF!_

Motoko fell forwards onto her hands and knees with a wad of clothing in her grasp. She blinked, sat up, looked around and down at the boy's uniform in her hands.

"Y-yu…ki-kun…?" she mouthed dumbly as she failed to comprehend how he'd just suddenly vanished.

"Oh no….ohhhhhh nooo…" came a tiny voice.

"Yuki-kun? Wha-where-?" she looked around in dismay.

"Down here…" he said slightly annoyed.

She looked down at the pants laying on the floor and peeking out of the hem was a small white mouse. She gasped and stumbled backwards and took in a deep gasp.

"Please don't scream! Please!" he begged and flailed his arms about.

"Yu-yuki-Kun?!" she asked sharply in fear.

"Yes it's me, please don't' panic!"

"I'm….I….How did…this happen?" she whined as she continued to scoot away from him.

"I'll explain later, just please give my jacket back!"

"Ohh….okay…" she said trembling as she tossed the jacket on top of the greyish white rat.

She stood up and ran to the opposite side of the room, behind the principal's desk, in pure terror.

"Yu-yu…..Yukiii….Kuuuun…" she stuttered out between deep breaths.

"It's okay! I'm fine! This happens all the time!" he assured her. The way he saw it, there was no point in acting coy or trying to hide it or lying.

"Wh-what…do you mean?" she whimpered.

"I'll transform back into a human soon; just don't scream." he said as calmly as he could. He was surprised at how well he was handling this, she on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

"Th-this happens a lot?!" she asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes, it runs in my family. I eve-"

_POOF!_

Luckily she was on the opposite side of the principal's desk and couldn't see his manhood. She did nothing to try and look away, instead her eyes dead locked with his ominous grey-purple ones. He quickly got dressed when she turned around blushing madly. She saw Yuki's bare chest!

"S-so…." She began but wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"I'll explain to you later. Right now we have to worry about when the principal will come back. I don't want him walking in on a conversation like that." He said coolly.

"But…is this…" she began as she turned fully around to look him dead in the eyes. "Is this why you don't date girls? Is this why you won't get close to anyone?" she asked with the worst pang of sympathy she'd ever felt for someone before.

"Mostly, yes." He frowned as he looked to the ground where his shoes lie off to the side. He sat down and began putting them back on.

"But what about Tohru Honda? She's….close to you…" Motoko asked cautiously. This conversation was full of verbal landmines.

"I'm not close to her like **that. **She's just a friend, I'm not romantically interested in her." He partially lied. He did adore Tohru, he'd even confessed to himself a while ago that he had feelings for her, but he knew he wasn't destined to be with her.

"I see….does…Tohru know…about…you?" she kept stumbling on her words trying to find the right questions to ask.

Yuki sighed. "Yes."

"What…._activates _it?" she asked.

"Too much physical contact with someone of the opposing gender. Hugging, sex, tackling, or just about anything that involves coming into full body contact will activate it." He answered.

"So wait! That freshman girl last year! You pushed her hug away so she wouldn't make you….you…do **that**…" Motoko exclaimed.

"Yep." Was all Yuki could say as he finished tying his shoes.

"How many people in the world are like this? How does this even happen?" she asked exasperated.

"Slow down; I said I'd talk to you about this later. I don't want anyone eavesdropping or for the principal to walk in on us." He said and she agreed. "But as a fair warning, Kyo, my cousin, he turns into a cat. I wouldn't hug him either."

"Wh-what?! A cat?" she spazzed.

"Shh! Quiet!" he hissed.

"S-sorry!" she silenced herself. "A-anyone else I should know about?"

"Not now. Don't worry." He said shortly.

She sat down next to him. She had a thousand burning questions, none of which involved why they were even in the prinicpal's office in the first place. She so desperately wanted to engage in some sort of conversation with him, but all she could think about was him transforming into a rat.

"So uhm…I.." she started with a small blush.

He didn't make a noise, but his eyes wandered over to her.

"I really **am **sorry about today."

"Like I said, it's no-"

"I don't care! You were right to call me selfish! Because I am selfish! I'm mean to girls who even look at you and I bully girls that try to talk to you. And I….I hurt Tohru Honda because…because she's so close to you… I don't blame you for yelling at me, and I didn't disband the fan club to get back at you or anything like that. It was my friend's idea. I just went along with it. It was just time to stop it. The club wasn't doing anything productive and it became obvious that it was causing you misery. So I'm sorry." she said as tears met the brims of her eyes again.

"Thank you." He smiled over to her. "But to be honest, you're not as bad as some other girl's in this school. I don't know how true this is, but that second year girl had to switch school because she got beat up for a love poem she wrote me. She ended up in the hospital for a few days before she was released and her parents came to clear her locker out. I later found out from a teacher that a group of jealous girls did it. Although, I never heard of it again so I'm not sure how much truth there is to it."

"I'm sorry. I promise from now on, I won't bother anyone who talks to you." She said as she hung her head.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and was about to speak when the door flung open and the principal walked in followed by Yuki's and Motoko's mothers.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Minagawa screeched. "What's this I hear about my daughter being assaulted on school grounds?!"

"Why am I even here?" said Yuki's mother.

"Mother!" Motoko stood up. "Nothing happened! I wasn't hit! It's just a rumor!"

"Motoko! I know you've been called to the office for bullying before, why should I believe a word you say now?" her mother hissed.

"Now now…" the principal began. "Motoko you now claim that this is a rumor and that this never even happened? Why didn't you tell me this **before **I called your mother in?"

"I tried to, you wouldn't let us speak!" Motoko wanted to kick this man upside his head.

"We're going home, **right now** missy!" Mrs. Minagawa said as she grabbed Motoko by the wrist. "You're changing school, **today**!"

A rush of pure fear and adrenaline raged through her heart. She couldn't bare being separated from her beloved Yuki, especially after what happened today. She struggled against her mother's grip.

"Yuki, what is happening? Did you hit this girl?" his mother turned towards him sourly.

"N-no! Some idiot seniors made it up! Nothing happened!" Yuki retorted.

"Everyone calm down!" the principal shouted. "Mrs. Minagawa, I must ask that you unhand your daughter." He said sternly and she complied. "We here and Kaibara High have no intention of expelling either Yuki or Motoko. However, I would like one formal statement from the both of them on this matter. Yuki Sohma, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." He said flatly. "It's all a lie."

"Then why has this started happening?" the man asked as if Yuki were stupid.

"Because a group of seniors thought it would be just dandy to get me expelled from school because they're such jealous trash." Yuki was losing his temper, he could feel the cogs shifting gear in his mind; shifting from his usual kind self to his defensive and insecure side.

"Watch your language young man!" the principal gruffed. "Motoko Minagawa, what is your statement?"

"I…uh…." She wanted to tell the truth, so she settled for half of the truth. "I was arguing with another girl when Yuki stopped me, kindly, and I got embarrassed. So I ran out of the room in shame. He never even touched me. Nothing really happened. Yuki didn't do anything wrong! I swear!" she pleaded.

"Alright then. This is over. All of this….**nonsense** is ending now." The man said and he plopped back down into his chair. "You're all dismissed."

"Come on Motoko, we're looking for a new school!" her mother grabbed her wrist again.

"No! I'm not leaving!" she screeched. As she was being dragged out of the office she reached out towards Yuki. He lifted his arm in a meager attempt to reach out to her, but he didn't quite extend his arm all the way. His hand hovered above hers. It wasn't his decision to stop her mother, nor was he in the right place to dispute her choices. But then it hit him, Motoko knows the Sohma secret, or part of it at least. She wouldn't be allowed to leave.

As Motoko and her mother left the school, reluctantly, Yuki's mother pulled him out of school for that day. She took him out to eat to discuss the issue.

"Yuki, what are you doing getting yourself entangled with useless girls like her?" she asked rudely.

"She's not useless. Besides, it was nothing big until the stupid seniors in our science lab decided to make a bigger deal out of something that was small and insignificant." He explained. His heart was in his throat. He juggled the idea of telling her that Motoko knew his secret. On one hand telling her and Akito that Motoko knows could prevent her from having to switch schools. On the darker side, she'd be forced to forget everything, even possibly forget he existed. He felt the sting of pain hit him in the chest softly. A dull ache that told him he didn't like what was happening.

"Order whatever you want. I haven't seen you in months and I wanted to make today last before I have to get back to work." She said.

Right then and there, Yuki decided not to tell her about Motoko. He wanted to handle things his own way for once. His mother was selfish and unreliable. He didn't want Motoko to face her wrath, ever.

"I'm not really hungry. Besides-"

'_Oh no, I was supposed to meet Motoko at the back of the school after class today! I never told her to keep it all a secret or that she could be in danger if anyone finds out that she knows!' _

"What's troubling you?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Nothing in particular, today is just tiresome." He half lied.

He ordered his food and excused himself to the restroom where he actually snuck out the front of the restaurant and called Tohru.

"Miss Honda, I need a favor." He asked as soon as she answered.

"Yuki, why aren't you in class?" she asked from the back of the classroom as she ducked behind Uo and Hana so that the teacher wouldn't notice her on the phone.

"Mom pulled me out for the day because of the drama. Look, I need a favor. Get one of Motoko Minagawa's friends to give you her cell phone number and text it to me. It's important."

"Her number? Can't you just see her at school tomorrow?" Tohru frowned, she sensed that something wasn't right.

"No, it can't. She hugged me. She knows. Her mother pulled her out of school and is trying to get her to switch schools. I need to talk to her before that happens."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Tohru whispered a little louder than expected.

"Please help me!" Yuki begged.

"You can count on me!" Tohru said determinedly.

"Explain to me why you need to talk to Akiko Moriyama?" Arisa furrowed her brow.

"It's kind of a secret…" Tohru said sheepishly as they rounded the corner.

"Isn't that her, right there?" Hana asked as she pointed at a girl with brown pigtails.

"Akiko-San?" Tohru called out and the girl turned her head.

"Tohru Honda?" Akiko blinked. What could she possibly want?

"I was asked by Yuki Sohma to get Motoko-San's cell phone number from one of her friends. He needs to talk to her immediately. It's extremely important!" Tohru pleaded.

"What happened?" Akiko asked as she pulled out her cell phone and flipped through her contacts.

"He wants to apologize for yelling at her." Tohru lied.

"I see! Okay!" Akiko smiled and gave Tohru the number which she texted to Yuki. Akiko would do anything to help Yuki and Motoko get closer, even if Akiko wanted Yuki for herself as well.

Yuki immediately called Motoko.

From her bed Motoko laid crying her eyes out to her pillow. When her cell phone rang she initially ignored it figuring it was one of her friends wondering where she was. The caller however was insistent and she picked it up.

"H-hello?" Motoko answered unsurely. She didn't recognize the number calling her and it came up as an unlisted name.

"Motoko? It's me, Yuki. I need to talk to you in private as soon as possible!" he said quickly and somewhat panicked.

"Yuki-kun!" Motoko nearly melted, she didn't care how Prince Charming had gotten her cell phone number, but she was glad that she now had his.

"Motoko listen, that secret you learned today, that can put you in great danger with the head of my family. Do **not **tell anyone about it! Don't even hint that you even know anything! Just pretend like you know nothing!"

"Oh, of course! I won't tell anyone!" she promised.

"Thank you…." She heard him sigh in relief from the other end.

"Yuki-Kun, I'm trying to convince my mother to let me stay at Kaibara High. What should I do?" she asked sadly.

"I…I don't know…but text me your address, I'll come see you tonight." He said rashly. Not the wisest thing he's said all day, but at least he could talk to her alone this way.

"R-really?" Motoko's heart soared. "You'll come see me tonight?" she bolted upright in her bed and swooned.

"Yes, I'll come later tonight when no one is around. I've got to go now." He said and she said her goodbyes.

He reentered the restaurant and sat back down at his table across from his mother. Their food was already there and he ate nervously. He wasn't very hungry and he was always awkward in his mother's presence. She was always condescending, rude and controlling. After their meal she offered to drive him home.

"Don't cause any more trouble at school Yuki. You have mid-terms coming up soon and I don't want you failing. You need to get into a good college." She scolded.

"Of course…" he responded flatly.

* * *

He immediately went up to his room and flopped down onto his bed. Shigure wanted to ask why he was home so soon, but the beaten appeal Yuki held to himself told Shigure that he should wait until later to ask what had happened. With a massive headache Yuki stripped himself of his school clothing and changed into more comfortable clothing. He laid his head back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes with the intention of thinking and planning about his options, but he was careless and sleep overtook him.

"We're home!" Tohru announced as she and Kyo walked through the front door.

"Ahh, welcome back!" Shigure smiled, then remember Yuki. "By the way, I didn't get to ask him what happened, but why did Yuki come home early today?"

"Oh good, he made it back home already!" Tohru smiled. "He uhh…" she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Some seniors made up a bunch a crap about him hitting some girl so he got sent to the principal's office. They called his mom and she came and got him." Kyo said quickly, he was entirely tired of hearing about it all day long; Arisa was quite the interrogator.

"Oh my, how rude of them." Shigure frowned.

"I'm going to go start dinner." Tohru said as she headed for the kitchen.

"No leeks!" Kyo shouted.

Once dinner was made Tohru headed up to Yuki's room and knocked on the door. She woke him up to tell him it was time to eat. He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and hobbled down the stairs. He sluched himself at the table.

"My, my Yuki, you look like you've had a fun day!" Shigure teased.

"I want today to be erased from history…." Yuki moaned as he planted his forehead on the table. Honestly he was still full from the meal his mother bought him, but he needed to wake up so that he could go visit Motoko that night.

"Kyo told us what happened." Shigure added.

"Isn't that just peachy." Yuki groaned out as Tohru set a bowl of rice in front of him.

"So who was the girl? Anyone important?" Shigure asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Not really, she's just that chick from his fan club." Kyo snorted.

"Her name is Motoko Minagawa and we have a huge problem…" Yuki sighed. There was no point in hiding it from Shigure and the others.

"Oh no…" Kyo looked up horrified. "She…doesn't…" he turned his head to the side to prevent himself from yelling.

"Yes, but I already made her promise not to tell anyone." Yuki assured them.

"Huh?" Tohru looked over at him, clueless as ever.

"**Goddamnit you rat!**" Kyo roared as he threw his bowl of rice again the wall behind Yuki.

"Kyo! Sit down!" Shigure shouted trying to gain control of the situation.

"I didn't tell her, she hugged me when we were alone in the principal's office. What was I supposed to do?" Yuki retorted.

"Well you're going to be the one to tell Akito what happened!" Kyo growled.

"I know that!" Yuki slammed him fist onto the table.

"Oh boy…" Shigure sighed. "Yuki, have you considered **not **telling Akito?"

"Well at first I didn't want to tell anyone, but that's not the right thing to do here. It'd put you all in danger." Yuki confessed.

"How much does she know?!" Kyo panicked.

"Only that hugging me or you will cause us to transform into animals. Nothing else." Yuki explained.

"**Me**?! Why does she know about **me**!?" Kyo hissed.

"I only told her so that she wouldn't ever try to hug or confront you."

"Why would she ever do that in the first place? Why do you have to drag me into your goddamn problems?!" Kyo shouted.

"It was to protect you too!" Yuki retorted.

"She would never even interact with me anyways! Why would you even bother mentioning me?"

"Both of you shut up!" Shigure stood up and both boys looked over to him. "This is a serious problem. With Tohru it was different because she was living with us. This Motoko girl is miles away and could potentially tell someone. I know you made her promise not to say anything, but we don't know anything about her at all!" Shigure said irritated towards Yuki.

"I just….didn't know what else to do…." Yuki sighed in defeat. "I'm done yelling about this."

"Yuki, go find that girl and bring her here before something happens to her." Shigure commanded.

"I planned on it later tonight." He said.

"**Now**." He ordered.

Yuki wordlessly stood up and went into his room to change clothes. He took a taxi to the main part of town and walked the last two blocks to Motoko's house. He called her ahead of time so she was outside her door waiting for him. She happily ran up to him and restrained herself from mauling him.

"Yuki-Kun!" she exclaimed happily in an almost dreamy-like trance.

"You're in higher spirits than I thought you'd be." He smiled softly at her.

"Those seniors confessed and mom decided not to make me switch schools!" she smiled back at him.

"Good, because you and I need to have a long talk; walk with me." He said and together they walked side by side down the side walk as the sun began to set. They stopped at a park bench where no one else was around.

"Miss Minagawa…I'm sorry, but you only have two options right now." Yuki began as he sat down to her right. It was a smaller bench so he was mere inches from her. Motoko was thoroughly enjoying the closeness.

'_Is this a date?' _her mind wondered, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Okay…" she said shyly with a blush as she began twirling the end of her hair between her fingers. Her eyes locked in on his soft pale lips as he spoke.

"I can either tell you everything and have you swear to secrecy. Or you can meet the head master of my family and have your memories erased." He said stoically. To be honest, he was indifferent to either option.

"Memories erased?!" she stammered. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, so don't take it lightly." He warned.

"Right….so if my memories are erased, does that mean everything goes back to how it was yesterday, or….will I forget you entirely?" she asked nervously.

"It depends on what Akito wants. Most likely you l forget I even exist until you meet me again at school." He explained as he gave her a sad look.

Tear immediately formed in her eyes. "No!" she cried out. "I don't want to forget you!" she pleaded.

"I'm a monster though. I'm not even human." He lowered his head. This is what he feared from 'normal' people.

That rejection.

"I don't care what you are! It's **who** you are that counts! You're Yuki Sohma! You're Prince Charming! No matter what animal or thing you transform into, you'll always be Yuki-Kun!" she sobbed hysterically. "So don't ever call yourself a monster! You're a beautiful person Yuki! And I…I've always…" she stopped herself. Now wasn't the time for her personal emotional. Right now was a much more serious conversation than fangirlism.

For a moment, Yuki **wanted **her to say it. He wanted her to scream her heart out to him. He wanted to be consoled.

"Then would you rather take the risk and learn everything?" Yuki asked hopeful.

"Yes! Anything is better than forgetting you exist!" she whimpered.

"Fine then. The entire Sohma family is cursed. We are haunted by the ancient Chinese Zodiac curse that embeds itself into select twelve family members. We each represent one of twelve animal in years. I am the rat, Kyo is the thirteenth from the fait tale, he is the cat."

"Wait, like that old children's story about the rat tricking the cat?" she asked.

"Yes, and even though we have no memories of the events of the original Zodiac, we are all connected through its curse. Our head master is God, but not the religious god you worship from a bible. I live with my cousin Shigure, who is the dog. Also Tohru Honda-"

"She's one of you?!" Motoko asked with a screech.

"No…she's our live-in maid. She knows our secret. She's known for a while now." He said.

"I'm just being nosey, but….she isn't….into you, is she?"

"No. That's not how it is, you don't have to get jealous. If anything she's more into Kyo." Yuki said flatly. "Even if neither of those two will admit it." He smiled to himself.

"So, if Tohru got to keep the secret, can't I?" she asked.

"Yes, it's possible, but it's mostly up to Akito, the head master."

"Does he have to know about me."

Yuki thought for a moment. "Well no, but he's bound to find out eventually."

"Can we not tell him, just for a bit?" she asked almost sweetly as she reached out and placed a hand atop his.

"It's not up to me. Shigure, the cousin I live with, already knows about you. He may have told Akito already." He frowned.

"I see…" she looked down at the ground sadly with a small voice.

"Would you like to come back with me to my house? Shigure wanted to meet you."

"I'd love to!" she said a little too happily.

* * *

"Shigure!" Yuki called out as he and Motoko took their shoes off at the front door.

"I'm here!" Shigure said as he strode into the hallway. "Well met there Miss Minagawa."

"H-hello there…" she said as she looked on in wonder. He didn't look much like a dog to her, then again Yuki didn't look anything like a rat. Kyo could pass for a cat though.

"Is this **the girl**?" Shigure asked pensively.

"Yes, and I think it's best to give her a moment to adjust."

"Oh I'm fine." She smiled.

Just then Tohru peeked her head around the corner before fully emerging into the hallway smiling. "Welcome home Yuki! Hello Motoko-San!" Tohru said vibrantly.

A flashback of herself pushing Tohru popped into Motoko's mind. She felt guilt and shame well up inside of her. "Hello, Tohru…-San…" she said with caution.

"There's still some dinner left over if you'd like to have some." Tohru offered sweetly.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine!" Motoko laughed nervously. She honestly felt very uncomfortable with the idea of Tohru Honda **living **with Prince Yuki, and even more uncomfortable talking to her in **his **house. Yuki and everyone else sat down at the table and talking civilly about the incidents of that day, Motoko apologized to Tohru and Yuki apologized to Motoko.

"So then, can I see the kitty?" Motoko looked at Kyo expectantly with her arms out waiting for a hug.

"Wh-what?! No! Get lost!" he hissed at her and she frowned.

"Would you like to pet a dog?" Shigure leaned in from the side and grinned.

"Go to hell!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"But I wanna see it!" Motoko pouted childishly.

"As you wish!" Shigure pretend shouted and hugged her.

_POOF!_

"Aww!" she giggled as she pet the black dog and let him lick her cheek.

"Shigure! Quit licking her!" Yuki stammered as his face turned bright red.

"Aww, it's okay! He's just a puppy!" Motoko said innocently as she scratched Shigure behind his ears.

"He's a human in a dog's body!" Yuki shouted and grabbed Shigure and forced him off Motoko's lap. He dragged Shigure in his dog from away from Motoko and practically tossed him across the room.

"Sheesh!" Shigure pouted as he scampered away into another room so that he could transform and get dressed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. I don't want to be around for anymore of this nonsense." Kyo said lazily and made his way to his bedroom.

"Soo….Motoko-San…" Tohru began nervously. Truth be told, Tohru was scared of Motoko and Motoko was jealous of Tohru.

"Is something the matter?" Motoko asked casually as she poked her bowl of rice with her chopsticks. Tohru has insisted that she be given a meal since she was a guest.

"Well…you see….that is…" Tohru's face turned bright red.

"Miss Honda, is something the matter?" Yuki asked as he noticed Tohru's odd behavior. "Do you have a fever?" he asked as he placed a hand on her forehead. Motoko grit her teeth, her Prince Charming was touching another woman.

"N-no! I'm fine, really!" Tohru said quickly. "I just wanted to ask Motoko-San a question is all!"

"Oh, ok." Was all Motoko said as she tried to forget what Yuki had just had his hands all over the other girl.

"D-do you think….that I could join your new club?" Tohru said as she exposed a nervous smile.

"What new club?" Yuki asked cluelessly; he had thought the fan club had disbanded. So what club was Tohru trying to join?

"E-excuse me?!" Motoko was taken aback slightly. "A-are you sure you want to join **that **kind of club? Aren't you supposedly a modest and shy person?" Motoko asked, but she quickly caught herself in the rudeness of her question. "I mean, are you sure you're comfortable with such a loose-moral idea?"

"Well at first I wasn't interested at all, but you see… I came from a very poor household and when I lost my mother and my home I started living in a tent in the woods. It turns out I was illegally staying on Sohma property and when they caught me they invited me to live in this main household out of pity. I promised that I wouldn't take in money in exchange for the cleaning and cooking, I'd only accept a place to sleep. So I pay my own tuition and expenses like clothing and school supplies. My part time job I go to after school doesn't quite cut it for me, so I was looking for a second job to help make money and your club is perfect because it takes place during school hours!" Tohru explained with an almost pleading expression.

"Living in a **tent in the woods**?" Motoko looked at the younger girl with sympathy. She then gave Tohru as wistful smile.

'_I could have done that…. I could have run away from my hellish home life and lived in a tent…' _Motoko thought to herself.

"Yes. I'm not trying to get sympathy or bypass any auditions; I just thought I'd speak to you directly." Tohru added shyly.

'_I bet helping Tohru out would make Yuki think better of me, this is perfect! I can take advantage of this!' _Motoko grinned.

"Alright! You came to the right girl!" Motoko crossed her arms victoriously.

"Really?" Tohru's eyes lit up happily.

"Mhmm! You're cute, you're fit, I've heard boys talk about your 'doe-like eyes' and you'd help us sell more copies!" Motoko nodded to herself as she spoke.

"Wait, what?" Yuki looked helplessly back and forth between the girls.

"Motoko-San closed the Prince Yuki Fan Club to open a Pin-Up Model Calendar Club! She says I can be a model for the photo-shoots!" Tohru said happily as she clasped her hands together.

"P-pp…..**Pin-Up Calendar?!**" Yuki's eyes opened wide and his expression was dark and alarmed.

"Yup!" Motoko said proudly. Tohru continued to smile, but her smile faded when she noticed the mortified expression on Yuki's face.

"Did I hear….**Pin-Up**?" Shigure asked in a sing-song voice as he peeked around the corner.

"Yes sir! We girls, and some boys, at Kaibara high will have the **only **Pin-Up Club in all of Japan!" Motoko said proudly.

"Calendar right? Can I pre-order one?" Shigure gave an almost creepy grin.

"Of course! Too bad I don't have an order form on me…or rather, we haven't even printed them yet…. Or created them… In fact we haven't even gotten models yet, except for Akiko, Tohru and I." Motoko mused to herself.

"Tohru here? My, my! She's blossoming into a lovely young lady already!" Shigure giggled.

"Shigure, calm yourself!" Yuki shouted aggresively. Motoko had only seen this side of Yuki once, and it was earlier that morning when he yelled at her.

"What's all of this yelling?" Kyo asked as he trudged back down the stairs. "I cannot sleep with you all shouting!"

"Oh Kyo! Yuki is yelling at me! He doesn't want me to buy a Pin-Up calendar of Tohru!" Shigure cried out dramatically.

"Since when is Tohru in a damn Pin-Up calendar?!" Kyo hissed.

"She just signed on as my first model for the Pin-Up Calendar Club!" Motoko chirped brightly in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Since when do we have a Pin-Up club?!" Kyo screeched in disbelief and anger. "Is that even **legal** for sixteen year olds?!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of with Kyo on this one…" Yuki began with a twisted face. "I don't think that kind of club is acceptable for young high schoolers…"

"Oh relax!" Motoko rolled her eyes. "We got the approval from the school board **and **the student council! As long as we don't post nudes or lingerie we're okay!"

"Well… As long as it isn't nude…" Yuki muttered, still unsure of the whole idea.

"I don't care, I still want a copy!" Shigure blushed.

"Tohru, please reconsider this!" Yuki pleaded.

"But… I need it! I won't have time for studying or homework if I get a second job outside of school hours!" Tohru looked down at her tea cup in dismay. She didn't want Yuki and Kyo to be disgusted with her.

"I didn't really think of it like that. I mean I know you explained, but-"

Yuki was interrupted by Kyo's booming voice.

"Shigure! Give Tohru some damn money for cleaning and cooking! It's only fair! I mean you don't charge Yuki and I for rent, why should you charge Tohru? Just pay her for what she does and she won't have to do something so disrespectful to herself!" Kyo spat out harshly.

Shigure's pose changed entirely, although his intentions did not change. "Denied. Tohru will have to learn the ways of labor and wages on her own. If I pamper her now then she won't learn anything about hard work."

"She already busts her ass!" Kyo interjected.

"The world isn't fair Kyo. Let this be a lesson to Tohru. It'll do her some good to get more real-life experience in before college!" Shigure smirked thinking of which month in the calendar Tohru would get.

"It's really okay Kyo!" Tohru looked up at him with big blue eyes. Kyo's heart flip-flopped when he looked down at her.

"Ehh….I…er…" he wanted to speak, but he couldn't figure out what he should say.

"Besides! Shigure is right! I can't be pampered! I have to work hard for what I get or else it's all pointless!" Tohru stood up with a rush of determination.

Everyone remained silent as Tohru stood there awkwardly. In the end, both Tohru and Shigure were right. Tohru had to learn to do something that isn't necessarily acceptable to survive. Many women, and men, have turned to using their bodies to survive; luckily Tohru's situation wasn't so dire.

"Plus, there's a chance that she might get _discovered _and become a world-famous model!" Motoko smirked.

"I'm not **that **pretty!" Tohru spazzed and sat back down.

'_Yes you are…' _Kyo thought as he watched Tohru blush.

'_This is all too perfect! Everything is so perfect! Prince Charming will see how nice I can be to Tohru and how sexy I can be once he buys a calendar!' _Motoko thought in ecstasy.

**Bolmung LK: Random place to end it, I know.**


	3. Chapter III

_Prince Charming_

_Chapter III_

Yuki walked Motoko home at a rather late hour, much to her mother's dismay. After Yuki explained, or rather lied, that he'd taken Motoko out to dinner as an apology she calmed herself. School the next morning was expected to be a hellish nightmare and Yuki considered not going in at all to give himself a day off. He knew it would only cause him even more ridicule later if he skipped now, so he grudgingly chose to go to school. Much to his surprise he wasn't met with much chatter or questions. He thanked his lucky stars that the topic had died down and everyone lost interest in the whole story.

Or so he thought until he came across the bulletin board.

**The all new Pin-Up Calendar Club is recruiting girls AND boys for their first photo shoot for the 2014 calendar! We need students to audition this week in the gymnasium during hall hour!**

"Hey look, they're serious about this whole calendar thing!" said a boy beside Yuki.

"Check it out! Tohru Honda and Motoko Minagawa are gonna be models! So I guess that whole Yuki Sohma scandal really was fake after all!" the other boy chipped in.

"It was all a lie from the beginning." Yuki said casually without looking at them; his eyes never left the flier.

"Glad to hear it man. Are you gonna audition for the calendar?" the boy asked.

"Oh hell no…" Yuki groaned and hung his head. "I'm already in a club, I can't handle two."

"Aww, come on! They said they needed boys, I'm not making fun of you for looking girly!" the boy said.

"You **just did**…" Yuki sighed miserably.

"Don't fret over it Yun-Yun!" came another boy's voice form behind Yuki. Yuki immediately turned his head to face this new voice; he wanted to see the ugly mug of the boy who gave him a new nickname to be embarrassed over.

"And who are you?" Yuki asked almost demonically.

"Don't worry _Princess Yun-Yun, _I'm on your side! I'm Kakeru Manabe! But you can call me Flying Pot-Sama!" the boy winked and held out a hand for a Western hand shake.

"Do you **want **to get punched?" Yuki asked darkly and rejected the hand shake offer.

"Ouch! With that sort of attitude no wonder people thought you hit Motoko!" Kakeru put his hands up in defense. Yuki grit his teeth and glared at the boy.

"I sense a little distress in you, Yun-Yun! So why don't we take a stroll down to meet Motoko-Chan and we'll get that audition started!" Kakeru said with a wide grin as he looped an arm around Yuki's shoulders and attempted to get him walking.

Yuki squirmed out of the boy's grasp and quickly took a few steps away from him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not in a playful mood today. I just want to get to class without being harassed." Yuki said then turned on his heel to escape from Kakeru's unbearable presence.

Kakeru stayed put in front of the bulletin board with a sad expression. He shrugged it off and put his hands in his pockets then headed off to first period.

Yuki was already regretting coming to school. He wanted to find a girl and hit her just so he could get sent home, but he wasn't that type of person. He would never do something so stupid and rash, but the urge was definitely there. He sat down in his assigned seat, then realization hit him. It was first period, the science lab in which just yesterday he and Motoko had made a scene. He quickly glanced around as he watched more and more fellow students pour into the room and sit down. He couldn't help but notice that none of the seniors, save for Motoko, were present.

"Good morning Yuki-Kun!" Motoko said brightly as she stood before his desk.

"Good morning Miss Minagawa. Are you the only senior in class today?" he asked as he began to feel better about the day.

'_Senior…' _she thought sadly.

"I suppose so. The others may have gotten in-school suspension or some other punishment." She mused with a finger to her poutting mouth.

"Good." Yuki said quietly, mostly to himself, but Motoko heard him.

"Yuki, can I talk to you a moment?" Tohru asked from the desk beside him. At first, this caused Yuki to become alarmed because this was almost exactly how yesterday's spat was started. Thankfully Motoko had a change of heart about her attitude and politely excused herself do that Yuki could talk to Tohru alone.

"Is something the matter?" Yuki asked.

"Well, not really, but since the seniors arne't here today they're changing everyone's lab partners. I'm getting grouped with someone else, so you'll have to find a new lab partner." She said in her usual gentle voice.

"Oh, okay. Good luck." He smiled at her then turned his head away so he wouldn't have to even look at the guy she got partnered with. Yuki sat there in silence until the rest of the students filled the classroom, and then an idea dawned on him. A small smile graced his lips and he stood up. He walked across the room and up to Motoko's desk. She was facing the window, away from him, thus she had no idea that her Prince Charming was right beside her. He gently tapped on her shoulder and she slowly turned her head of long brown hair towards him.

A feeling of pure affection flew through her chest as she looked up into the happy expression on Yuki's face. She was about to say something when he beat her to it; with the words she longed to hear all year long that they'd been in that class together.

"Miss Minagawa, will you be my new lab partner?" he asked softly.

With a slow and breathy "_Yes_.", she stood up and followed him back to his desk.

The science lab desks were different than normal desks; they were twice as big and usually two people sat at them instead of one. She felt like she was having a wet dream with how close he was to her and how kind and gently her spoke to her throughout the whole class. She swore everything behind him was just a pink blur of bubbles and sparkles. Since it was a science lab they were allowed to engage in small talk as they worked. Most of their drabbles consisted of their joint project, but occasionally she'd slip in something irrelevant and he'd give an honest reply. She noticed his hand resting on the table with his fingers wrapped around a pencil, so she took the opportunity to grab the beaker next to his hand. She purposely slid the backside of her hand up against the back of his hand slowly as she pick up the glass.

He only gave her a small glance, but ultimately ignored it. A shiver went through her and with her weak grasp the beaker fell to the ground and shattered. She wanted to jump off a cliff at that moment. She immediately went to pick up the pieces, but in her haste she pricked herself and began bleeding. Yuki looked down just as the cut began to gush blood down her arm and onto the floor.

"Miss Minagawa, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he leapt from his seat to kneel beside her.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just a bit clumsy is all." She said lightly as she wrapped her other hand over the wounded finger.

He pulled a hand cloth out of his pocket and began wrapping it around her finger. Why Yuki had such a dainty, girly thing with him was beyond her. None the less it was a romantic gesture and she wanted to swoon. The blood continued to pour forth and soak through the bandage to her sleeve and floor. A couple drops of blood made their way to the belly of her blouse and onto her skirt. Yuki bit his lower lip lightly and tried to think of what to do.

"Miss Minagawa, you should go to the nurse's office. She can bandage you." He suggested as they both stood up.

"Oh, yes of course." She shyly looked up at him with a minor blush.

"I'll clean this up, so don't worry about it." He smiled back at her.

"Oh please don't! It's my mess, besides…" she looked down at her feet. In her vision all she could see were her shoes and the floor covered in broken glass and little droplets of fell blood. "I kind of wanted you to take me there. Will you walk with me?" she asked coyly.

"S-sure…" was all he could say and together they walked into the nurse's office.

"Motoko Minagawa, let's see here…." The nurse said lazily as she flipped through a file.

"Do you really need to look up my medical file to bandage a cut?" Motoko asked with an annoyed expression. Then again, she could absolutely use the nurse's tedious tasks to spend more time with Yuki.

"School policy, or else I wouldn't even bother. Says here you're allergic to pineapples. Guess I won't be using any pineapple slices to stop the bleeding." The elder woman laughed heartily. Motoko blushed out of half anger half embarrassment. What if Prince Yuki just absolutely _**loooooved **_pineapples? What would he think? What would he do?

"Heh, what a coincidence, so am I." Yuki chuckled softly. Motoko couldn't believe it, she had something natural-born in common with Prince Charming!

"I guess if we ever get married then our kids are doomed to a life of having no pineapple slices on their Christmas ham!" Motoko laughed out fakely, but then she mentally slapped herself.

'_Oh my god, why did I say that? That's way too forward!' _she thought as she continuously imagined herself being run over by traffic. Not only was the comment ridiculously unveiled as romantic, but it was also too American and Yuki probably didn't understand it. She inwardly cursed her uncle for taking her to the Americas for Christmas break the last three years consecutive.

"I wonder if allergies really **are** genetic…" was all Yuki said. Motoko froze and looked over at him to see him lost in thought.

'_Is he seriously considering what genes __**our **__children would have?'_ she asked herself in her mind as she writhed in ecstasy.

The nurse easily bandaged Motoko, but then gave her a look of disapproval.

"You'll need to change clothes. You can't go the rest of the day in those bloody clothes. I'll go get you a spare uniform, but you'll have to bring it back tomorrow." The nurse said then left the room.

Motoko went behind the curtain while Yuki waited in a chair by the desk. By pure coincidence, the chairs were set up so that the seating person was facing the curtain and there was hardly anywhere else to look since the room was so small. Yuki did his best to glance around the room to avoid being a peeping Tom. His eyes wandered from the ticking clock, to the medicine cabinet, to the nurse's desk, to the silhouette of Motoko's bare chest from behind the thin curtain, to….

He blushed, hard. He tore his eyes away and back to the nurse's desk in pure terror. He refused to lower himself to that of a common pervert. The nurse came back in to see Yuki flustered, but ignored him and went to the curtain. She pulled the curtain aside just barely enough for her to hand Motoko the spare uniform. Yuki's eyes simply would not obey him, but not out of lust. His vision wandered back to the curtain where he caught the slightest glimpse of Motoko in just her bra, panties and stockings. His eyes opened wide and he once again forced his eyes back to the nurse's desk.

"Pshh, boys." The nurse said as she turned around to see Yuki's horrendously red face and stoic expression.

'_What did __**that **__mean?' _Motoko thought as she heard the nurse's comment. Before she put the cloths on she peeked around the curtain ever so slightly to witness Yuki's red face glaring out the window. She smirked, Yuki was thinking of her getting undressed.

'_That means he's totally buy a calendar of me in a bikini!' _she thought deviously.

She finished dressing and she stuffed her dirty uniform in her locker. Yuki escorted her to the last five minutes of science lab where the mess was already cleaned up. They sat back down and were met with the haunting eyes of ridicule. Some tried whispering about why Yuki's face was so red, others tried to say Motoko did it all on purpose to get alone time with Yuki. Motoko and Yuki ignored their whispers knowing that it was all just drama talk left over from yesterday. When the class ended Yuki and Motoko went their separate ways.

Yuki sat himself down into his assigned seat in second period when two girls came up to him. He instantly knew it had something to do with Motoko, but since things between them were now calm he didn't know how he should react to people mocking him over their situation.

"Oh Yuki-Kun!" one of the girls cried out in woe. "Is it true? Are you and Motoko Minagawa d-d…..**dating**?!" the girl screeched out a bit louder than necessary. Yuki's eyes widened, but not out of embarrassment.

"No! Who told you that?" Great, another rumor for him to battle.

"No one has said it's true, it's just that you two were in the science lab together and then you walked her to the nurse! I mean who does that if they're not dating?" the second girl whined.

"It was just common curtsey! Besides, she **asked **me to!" he defended himself with a scowl. He was getting tired of this shit and quickly.

"Whatever happened to the rules, ya know? Wasn't it **her **rule that no girl is allowed to talk to Prince Yuki alone?" the girl sneered.

"That ridiculous club disbanded. I don't see why the rules should still apply." Yuki said darkly.

"Well will you escort **me **to my seat?" the other girl asked with the sun shining out her eyes.

Yuki sighed in agony. "No, it's right over there…" he pointed to her empty desk five feet away.

She pouted and the girls gave up. They weren't the last girls though; several more girls approached him for various meaningless reasons in the five minutes before the bell rang. He couldn't understand it. All the girls usually kept their distance unless they has a genuine reason to approach him, now they were just flocking to him like birds to the only bird feeder in the middle of winter. Throughout classes they'd toss him notes, usually of cell phone numbers and poems about his hair. Some were cheesy and sappy, but some were pretty well done and he actually got to appreciate the compliment they were giving him. Although the overall experience he was having with the females was unbearable. He wanted it to end.

'_Wait, that's right! There was a note taped to my locker yesterday, I never opened it!'_ he thought as he casually slipped his hand into his bag and pulled it out. He made sure that the teacher wasn't looking so that he could open it.

"_Dear Yuki-Kun,_

_I know you probably get lots of letters and poems every day, but I've always refrained myself from harassing you. Though this morning I couldn't stop myself! I saw a picture of you in the yearbook from last year and I lost my mind! I wanted to hug you, I've been dying inside to hug you just once! I'm sorry if this creeps you out, it'd creep me out too, but I simply cannot stop myself. You're too perfect!"_

Yuki quit reading it. The letter was clearly just another fangirl writing her under-developed heart out to him. He quietly put it away where he might consider reading it later. He received several more love letters through his second period. The third and fourth periods were no different. When hall hour came around he used it to quickly eat a small snack and slouch down and relax in the lunchroom at a table by himself.

Now why Yuki thought he'd be left alone while sitting out in the open would happen was beyond anyone else, because he was quickly sighted and surrounded by a horde of girls trying to talk to him. Some even started bickering. He was fed up. He slammed his fist down onto the table loudly; extremely loudly. Every girl that has been shrouding him jumped in surprise and stopped talking.

"Please, I'm begging you all, just leave me alone today!" he pleaded with the most pathetic expression he'd ever had.

Most girls obliged and scampered away, others lingered in disbelief. That was when Motoko cautiously walked up and grabbed him by the upper arm. Yuki looked up at her in surprise and absent mindedly sought sympathy from her.

"Yuki-Kun, you need to come with me for a minute! It's important!" Motoko said in a hurried tone. Yuki stood up and allowed her to drag him out of the cafeteria and through the halls to a secluded room.

"What's the emergency?" he asked once inside the room.

"You were. Those girls were harassing you, I just wanted to give you an excuse to run away from them." She winked and turned on her heel. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed that she'd frightened him or more relieved that she'd rescued him from the horde.

The room they were in was an empty classroom. There were no desks, chairs or furnishings of any kind; there weren't even posters or a chalkboard. He looked around at the blank walls and to Motoko who was standing by an open window just looking out it wistfully. She had a serene expression on her face and Yuki smiled softly.

"Thank you." He said as she chose to view her decision as an act of heroism rather than a prank.

"To be honest, I kind of wanted to be alone with you for a selfish reason." She said with a low tone.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well no, not exactly. I just wanted to ask you something that I'm almost certain you'll say 'no' to. But I simply just **had **to ask you no matter what I thought you'd say." She explained as she turned around to face him with a peaceful expression. The warm breeze kicked up her light brown hair a tossled it around her shoulders, as if adding to the already entransive atmosphere of the plain room.

"What did you want to ask?" he asked tepidly as he moved closer to her and stood beside her at the window.

"Don't feel pressured, because I'll absolutely understand if you refuse." She smiled coyly.

"Ask anyways." He practically commanded. He somehow found comfort in the quieter side of this girl. He'd normally found her to be obnoxious and too energetic for his liking, but it seemed as though she were mellowing out over time.

"Will you please be one of our male models for the calendar? I promise you won't have to wear anything embarrassing and we'll compensate you financially for your time, and-"

"Okay." He smiled.

Motoko was stunned; he'd agreed, and so easily at that. She smiled and grabbed him to bury her face into his chest again.

_POOF!_

"**I am so sorry!**" she exclaimed horrified as she now held Yuki in her hands. Yuki groaned, but thankfully they were alone so he wouldn't reprimand her.

"It's fine, just set me down and turn around." He said using his best non-squeaky voice.

Motoko did not comply with his orders and instead smashed him into her bossom and continued to voice her apologies. As she kept reciting every phrase for 'I'm sorry' that she knew in the Japanese language she pushed him into her chest more and more.

"Miss Minagawa! I'm begging you! Please put me down!" he begged as his paws latched onto her hair.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" she shouted one last time before pulling him away from her chest to hold him up in her palms.

"Miss Minagawa…" Yuki sighed out agitatedly.

"I'm so clumsy! I have to screw everything up!" she sobbed as tears poured out of her eyes. Yuki suddenly felt guilty for speaking to her rudely.

"It's not your fault, you only tried to hug me. It's not like you fell or anything." He said gently as he laid a paw on her wrist.

She looked up into his little purple eyes and smiled. "You're just too damn cute as a rat." She allowed herself to smile again. He nervously rubbed the back of his head as she closed in and kissed him on the tiny furry head.

_POOF!_

Yuki was now naked with his hands on top of hers with her kissing his cheek. They both blushed madly and she turned away immediately. He quickly got dressed and after he finished putting his shoes on she allowed herself to turn back around. He expected her to be freaked out a little still, but instead she was smiling.

"It's alright Miss Mina-"

"Motoko, just call me Motoko. Please." She said with a small blush remaining from earlier.

"Mi- Motoko-san." He said softly. "Motoko-san…" he repeated, but more gentle than before. He said it a few more times as Motoko's eyes locked onto Yuki's lips as he spoke her name.

"Yuki-Kun…." She said equally as softly in slight surprise.

"I like you're name, it's cute, it suits you." He smiled.

Motoko squirmed in her spot and placed her hands on her cheeks. _'He really is Prince Charming!'_

"So, Motoko-san, tell me more about this calendar idea." He said as he sat cross-legged with his back against the wall.

"Oh yes! It's uh… We're going to do two calendars per year, one per semester. There will be a boy's edition and a girl's edition. The girls will be in bikinis, cute dresses, cat and maid costumes and various other cute stuff. All pictures that we take that don't make it into a calendar will be put into a magazine that we'll publish monthly, but only on campus so random perverts can't get their hands on it. We haven't really decided what the guys will be doing, but perhaps you can help us with that?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well for starters I'd have the guys do street clothes, it seems to be popular now. Then I'd expand into a photo-album or scrap booking side-club in which anyone can come get their picture taken with their friends and make their own photo album." He said then stopped to think.

"Those are great ideas!" she said enthusiastically.

"Another thing you can do is for the culture festival is set up a photo booth and printer to sell pictures to people who come in costume or for fun." He added.

"Yuki-Kun, you're a genius! Come with me, I'm taking you to see Akiko and Kagura-san!" she bolted up from the floor and snatched him by the wrist.

She lead him to a club room in which there was a camera stand and several other electronics set up in the center of the room. Akiko was alone in the room fiddling with a camera that the counselor had given her.

"Akiko, I bring you the glory of his majesty, Princ-….of Yuki-Kun." She caught herself and calmed down. Akiko nearly dropped the camera, Motoko had gotten Prince Yuki to come to the club room which could only mean one thing…

"Did he agree?!" Akiko asked as she set the camera down and ran up to Motoko.

"He sure did! Even better too, he gave us some new ideas to work with!" she grinned.

"Wow, like what?" Akiko asked as she grabbed her note pad and pencil.

"Well I suggested that for the culture festival you can set up a photo booth with a printer. Then for downtimes when you aren't making calendars that you could set up appointment based photo-shoot sessions for those who want to make a scrapbook or missed picture day. Also I could help you come up with ideas for themes for the boy calendars." Yuki repeated.

"Excellent! I love it!" Akiko exclaimed as she jotted down everything the Prince said.

"Wanna do a practice shoot?" Motoko asked gingerly. Yuki was considering as he scanned the room and saw the camera Akiko was holding sitting on the stand.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said as he walked over to one of the light stands and turned it on. He pointed it at the white backdrop wall and moved towards the second one. He was slightly surprised when he turned it on and it emitted a purple light.

"You two get in front of the camera while I take the pictures!" Akiko said as she stood behind the camera and adjusted it.

Yuki stood boringly in front of the camera while Motoko thought of a pose. She desperately wanted one of his arms around her, but it wasn't worth the risk. She then considered snuggling one of his arms, but that was dangerous as well. Yuki took note of her thoughtful expression and decided to take the initiative and grabbed her. He took hold of her left hand in his right hand and put his left hand on her waist. She was in awe for a moment before she realized that this was a dance position. She got the biggest smile on her face as he gave her a mischievous grin, which was something very unlike him.

**Click!**

Yuki looked dumbly up at the camera realizing that Akiko had just taken their picture. Motoko blushed realizing that this was the closest she's ever been to him without him transforming. Akiko moved away from the camera and went to the computer where she did a little technical magic and the printer activated. Out popped a picture of Yuki and Motoko which Akiko held up and showed them.

"**Behold! **The very first picture of the Pin-Up Calendar Club!" she said proudly.

Yuki was slightly in awe. "Can I have a copy of it?" he asked.

"Of course! But I'm going to get this one framed and hang it on our wall first!" Akiko said excitedly before slipping the photo into a protective clear folder.

"We're doing frames now?" Motoko asked as she remained in position with Yuki.

"Not a bad idea. I mean I did say that there might be students who missed picture day; wouldn't their parents want some of the pictures framed?" Yuki said as he looked down into her eyes. Motoko looked dreamily back into his huge violet eyes and nodded her head dumbly. It was all she could do to keep herself from snuggling him once again.

"Alright kiddos, I'm here- _oh no…_" the counselor said as she stopped in her tracks when she was Motoko and Yuki posed like lovebirds in front of the camera. "Please refrain from using club supplies for personal reasons." She sighed out in irritation. It truly wasn't the misuse of supplies that annoyed her though, it was that the ex-President of the Yuki fan club was posing with Yuki alone and out of line for the calendar. She didn't want the calendar club to turn into a whole other fan club.

"Oh, this isn't anything official!" Akiko stammered as Yuki and Motoko let go of each other. "We were just having a practice shoot! Do you like it?" she asked as she held up the photo. Kagura's eyes softened.

"It's wonderful." The counselor smiled. She'd let this one incident slide, since it was just a test shoot.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name." Yuki said softly from the photo shooting area.

"Oh, I'm Kagura Yukimura, one of the campus counselors and Akiko asked me to be the supervisor of this club." The woman explained.

"Yuki-Kun here is going to help us!" Akiko grinned.

"H-he is?" Kagura's voice was chipped from her sharp inhale.

"Yes, I kind of got suckered into it." Yuki said nervously.

"I see, well we could always use a male Vice President for the boy's calendar. Haven't you already joined a different club yet though?" Kagura asked.

"Well, I am in a club, but we hardly do anything there. I only joined it out of obligation to fulfill the schools' requirement that every student be in at least one club. I have no qualms about quitting it." He said truthfully. Yuki rather disliked the soccer team, not only was his asthma an issue, but he didn't really like any of his teammates. Some of them every poked fun at him for being girly, he had no problems never talking to them again.

"That's actually perfect, because I was just in the gymnasium and there are quite a few potential models lined up in there waiting to audition. There were a handful of guys too. Yuki, would you mind helping us with the auditions?" Kagura asked and Yuki agreed.

They moved the camera and shooting equipment into the gymnasium and had everything set up and waiting to go. Much to Yuki and Motoko's surprise Tohru was there, even though she was already approved. Tohru claimed that she wanted a fair audition like everyone else so she wasn't getting in through personal favors rather than skill. Even stranger was that Hana and Arisa were with her.

Auditions rolled along fairly quickly. They got most of their female models and even a few male models. Much to Yuki's horror, Kakeru Manabe was one of the male models. Yuki was already dreading working with this guy, he was entirely out of control personality-wise and his favorite pass time was calling Yuki girly. He did his best to act like a good Vice President and be nice to him. Kakeru didn't do all that bad on his audition, he had good poses and a decent body. Yuki secretly wanted this boy to be obese and ugly, just so that he didn't have to work with him. **Ever**.


End file.
